Devilisa
Warning,the next page is a joke and parody all based around the cringey fetish communities from DeviantArt, meaning you will need like 14-16 years minimum to not puke that much in any of these segments of the page that will include expansion, inflation, transformation, scat and vore. Keep in mind it's a joke and doesn't have to be taken seriously. After all that said, enjoy but not that much the page,you may need bleach later to purify your eyes after seeing this dumpster fire. Devilisa is a cringey character that somehow managed by her own infect the game, making her a sort of virus (this is going to be the worst trip we will ever have...)! Appearance Devilisa seems to be a character in a white background (Temporary), she is made out entirely of anything in paint except the pen tool. Her main clothes and hair are green, resembling the same color of DeviantArt. Her face is made with the brush tool, but one of her eyes is deformed,and some times her nose completely disappears in some sprites. With these facts it's hard to follow her madness correctly. Mechanics part 1 (Oh boy this is gonna take a while...) So, Devilisa has many mechanics that change orders between each other in every run. With this knowledge this makes the page like reading a unholy bible in one setting. Here we go with her many forms and shapes: Vore If she encounters a character or the player,there may be a chance of her trying to eat them whole.If so she will have a 10% of possibilities to get rid of characters in a run,but also she can end it by digesting you while you are still able to breath,get your way out by pressing space bar many times in a row before she ends up digesting you (damn that must hurt a lot in real life, i think i understand now from our fellow fishes that get eaten alive every day). Good lord she can end on detention if she gets caught for attempting murder. Inflation When she wants to,she will inflate herself and float around the ceiling of the school like a balloon, going faster through the halls, but she can end up in detention by this for running. Pregnancy Somehow this abomination can manage to get pregnant,if so she will spawn a temporal clone of herself, to stop this she must be pushed away or get attacked with Safety Scissors. Stuffing To do so,she will consume as much food around her,even yours from the inventory.Once she is full she will launch you to the end of the halls for bonking into her belly(Trust me,you could have ended up worst).You cannot stop this from happening,but Mr.Spacey will do due to making her loose weight by making her roll around him. She can got to detention for pushing students and staff near the principal. Feet (What is wrong with you people?) If Devilisa starts jumping, it will mean she is getting her feet bigger, now she will squish everyone on her way and stun them for a while (if they are supposed to be sticked to the ground). She can get into detention if she squishes a character near a principal, or simply squishing a principal on her way. Breasts This is where we get more grosser with her.She will grow two circles that are supposed to be her breast(hold the puke until the cringey part...). If she finds the player she will shake until a sort of BSoda-like liquid comes out and pushes you out (ok,now you can puke). Unfortunately (not really) if You need some MILK comes by, she will directly go to him and try to fill him with her liquids (Ok,we need a bathtub now to make the vomit not over flood). Butt (Oh no)So,at some random point if she gets idle,she will grow her ass and go around the skull,right now she is a dangerous stink bomb(why does people feel attracted to farts).If there's a green gas sprite floating in the ground,that means she has already freed one of her farts to the world,these farts can make the player dizzy in it's vision.The only known entity to destroy these dizzy gases is Fann(due to the fact he is a literal fan). Bimbo Bimbo seems to mean a attractive body as our good friend wikipedia says, and deviantartist fusionate two fetishes in one to do so. In this form she will stay near Baldi (you will soon see why). If you enter eye contact with her your screen will dither pink and start running towards her,to get freed of her possession, just look away. If you let yourself get attracted to her when Baldi is near it may mean the end of your run if Baldi manages to touch you. Cartoon and Body inflation So, we have a 50/50 with the cringe here. She will randomly turn into a cartoon character,even though it seems the less cringey of all the transformations,but we are wrong. If she collides with a NPC, she will inflate into a living balloon like a puffer fish to make them bounce to the nearest end of the hall .Only Deeky Deeks and other Pranksters are able to handle her with Thumbtacks from old chalkboards they use to use for variate pranks in the classrooms. She can also get into detention for pushing students and staff near principals. Diaper (And i thought Logan was the only one with this) If Devilisa encounters a scary character she will turn into this form .If so,she will turn into a more powerful version of the butt mechanic. If you get dizzy with brown vision, it means she has dropped it all into her diaper all by her own ("Insert vomit.mp3"). Not only you cannot see the gas, but the odor won't go away by it's own,the worst part is that staying too much near the odor can kill you! Fann can get rid of this, but it will take a long while to do so (30 seconds). But Logan could get rid of this with an Odor Be Gone spray, and rarely change Devilisa's diaper. Furry Furries aren't bad,but the most of their community is as toxic as Chernobyl. If this happens she will proceed to hunt NPC's that run near her, deactivating them due to literally slaughtering them alive, she will go back to her original state some time after, but that isn't a excuse for the principals to put her in detention. Rocket If this happens, she will take a character through the ceiling and bring them up to the sky (this can also happen to you). To escape her, press quickly space bar repeatedly before you go too high, if so you will die for falling from to high (hey, at least it's educative in a way or another). Stop Sign This can rarely happen, but she will block everyone's way in the hall,making a death end when she establishes there. The only known way for her to get away is to let a Gotta Sweep pass through her, stunning her until she recovers from the push. Mechanics part 2 After knowing this,she means fearful cringe to deal with. fortunately you can spray her with liquid based objects to undo some transformations, but if you spray her 3 times or move It's time to stop to her location, you might make her melt and kill her for good, making her disabled in next runs. Melting (Knowing about this fetish, now makes me sick to know somebody can use this effect in their movies) Once she enters in this state she will chase down the player, progressively getting slower, if survived, she will finally melt and get absorbed by the ground, deactivating her in future runs at this point. If she manages to touch you it will do the same as the old version of Melt Baldi, melting you slowly until you die. Quotes Normal quotes: *Hello there friend! *What a lovely day to live! *How are you doing guys? Vore quotes: *"Aggressive monster munching sounds" *Mmm... So delicious... *You are mine... *'YUMMY FLESH.' Inflation quotes: *To the ceiling and beyond! *See ya' in the other corner friends! Pregnancy quotes: *Oh oh! There i'm coming...! *Dear lord, it's coming...! *Ouch! What's your problem friend?! Stuffed quotes: *Uh...So full... *Please...Stay back... *Oh... I'm having a stomachache... Feet quotes: *I guess now i have big feet. *Watch out, i'm passing over here. *Sorry!Sorry! Breasts quotes: *Oh! How embarrassing... *Watch out! Calcium in the halls! *Oh,hi there little bud... Butt quotes: *Oh dear! My buns are bigger than before! *Oh... Why i'm felling a bit sick...? *Please... Stay away... Bimbo quotes: *Oh hi there cutie- *Helloooooo! *My eyes are over here- Cartoon and Body Inflation: *Oh hi there fellow'. *Oopsie Daisy,sorry pal! *Watch out fellas! Diaper quotes: *Oh... How embarrassing... *Oh come ooooooooooOOOOOOON!!! *Don't get near me fellow friend! *Can't someone just change me? Furry quotes: *Roar... *MIAU...!!! *RRRRRRRRRrrrr... Rocket quotes: *To Space and beyond! *Oh boy we are going up into space! *Beautiful space right? Stop Sign quotes: *Stop! *This is a private hall,go away! *Wow wow wow!Dizzy...- Melting quotes: *Wh...y... *You a...re comi...ng with m...e... *Aaaaaaaaaa... *Goodb...ye... Interaction with "It's time to stop!" * AHHH!!! YOU FREAKIN' BRAT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!1 I'M MELTING, MELTING!!! OH, WHAT A WORLD, WHAT A WORLD! HOW COME HAVE A CLOCK LIKE YOU BECOME A DA ADMIN?! WATCH OUT, I'M GOING, I'M GOING, OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Game over quotes: *Friend,you were delicious! *Ups,my bad! *I guess i attracted you to your grave- *Miau... *I guess i forgot about gravity... *Oh lord...I guess you couldn't handle the odor... Gallery Devilisa Vore.png|Devilisa in vore form Devilisa Inflation.png|Devilisa in inflation form Devilisa Pregnant.png|Devilisa in pregnancy form Devilisa Stuffed.png|Devilisa in stuffed form Devilisa Feet.png|Devilisa in feet form Devilisa Breasts.png|Devilisa in breasts form Devilisa Butt.png|Devilisa in butt form Devilisa Bimbo.png|Devilisa in bimbo form Devilisa Cartoony.png|Devilisa normal cartoon form Devilisa Cartoony Inflation.png|Devilisa inflated cartoon form Devilisa Diapers Clean.png|Devilisa in diaper form(clean) Devilisa Diapers Dirty.png|Devilisa in diaper form(dirty) Devilisa Furry.png|Devilisa in furry form(calmed) Devilisa Bloody Furry.png|Devilisa in furry mode(agressive) Devilisa Rocket.png|Devilisa in rocket form Devilisa Stop Sign.png|Devilisa in stop sign form Devilisa Melting.png|Devilisa in melting mode Devilisa Melted.png|Devilisa fully melted Trivia *She is a parody of the toxic community of DeviantArt. *I made her so cringey that she doesn't even deserve the characters category. *If anyone "plays" her reproductive system with this, i demand to curse her with bad luck for 5 million ages. *Devilisa was a bit inspired by Logan and some MarioYesCollabSquadNo wiki pages,and of course, DeviantArt too (pretty obvious). Category:Viruses Category:Joke Characters Category:ULTRA Joke characters Category:Parody character(Just a reminder)